never grow up
by twinesstar
Summary: a cute oneshot songfic about ron and rose, to the song 'never grow up' by taylor swift.


**Declaimer – I do not own harry potter **

**I do not own 'never grow up' **

'_never grow up' by Taylor swift _

_**Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<strong>_

Ron rocks his two year old daughter , her eyelids flutter as she falls asleep. He smiles as she wraps her hand around his finger. He lays her in her bed turning on her chudly cannons night light.

"night baby girl." He says rubbing her rosy cheaks. He smiles at having time alone with his daughter, he had been so busy with the new baby he loved to spend time with his baby girl.

___**To you, everything's funny  
>You got nothing to regret<br>I'd give all I have, honey  
>If you could stay like that<br>**_

"Ron." Hermione said laughing, rose was just a baby but every time her father held her she burst out laughing, "what are you doing that's making her laugh so much?"

"no idea." He said as rose giggled.

"maybe she just thinks your face is funny." Ginny said rubbing her six month pregnant tummy. Harry stifled laughter behind his hands.

_**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<br>I won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>No, no one will desert you  
>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<strong>_

Hermione watched smiling as Ron stood over rose's crib while she slept he told her all sorts of things – most of them pertaining to quidditch – but some things he said were promisses, he promised that he wouldn't let anybody hurt her, not to let boys break her heart, and all sorts of sweet promisses.

"ill give you anything, but just stay little forever. Ok?" he murmered stroaking her red curls.

__

_**You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<br>At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<strong>_

_**But don't make her drop you off around the block  
>Remember that she's getting older, too<strong>_

"here's fine mum." Rose said.

"but we're nowhere near the theater." Hermione asked raising her eyebrow.

"I know, I'll just walk." Rose said opening the car door, Hermione sighed rose and some of her muggle friends were going to a movie and that was fine with her, but it saddened her to know her daughter was embarresed that her mother was dropping her off. She wasn't like that at 14.

_Of course not _said a voice _you had the responsibility of saving the world. _

__

_**And don't lose the way that you dance around  
>In your PJs getting ready for school<strong>_

"rose? Rose are you ready to go? We're gonna miss the train!" Hermione called up the stairs.

"but we don't have to leave for another hour!" rose called back down.

"well come get your breakfast then," Ron called up, two sets of hurried footsteps and arguing voices came down the stairs. Both rose and Hugo – still in their pjs – sat down at the table as Ron laid out the food.

"it's a good thing your father can cook." Hermione said. Both kids laughed, it was a bit of a standing joke in the family that Ron was the cook instead of Hermione. As they ate breakfast one of Hermione's favorite songs came on the wireless.

"I love this song," she said. "Ron? Would you dance with me?" Ron stood up and bowed to Hermione, they danced until the song ended. The next song was one that – almost – the whole family enjoyed. Rose stood up to dance, the more lively beet had the three dancing.

"Hugo! Come on!" rose said pulling her brother from the table, Hugo rolled his eyes but soon got into the dance with the others.

___**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<br>No one's ever burned you  
>Nothing's ever left you scarred<br>And even though you want to  
>Just try to never grow up<strong>_

"you know rosy, you are so lucky." Ron said as he sat with his eleven year old daughter by the fire after her first year at Hogwarts.

"why?" she asked.

"well you know about the war, by the time we had finished our first year at Hogwarts – your mum, uncle harry, and I – we had to battle things you've only heard stories of." Ron said. "you never have, and never will if I have a say in it, been through things like that, you'll never have to deal with the pain of war. I know the whole world is about growing up, but I grew up to fast. We all did rosy, living in a war ages people."

"you always tell the stories like they were some great adventure." Rose said.

"well they sort of are, just not when your living through them. We all tell them in glory so none of you kids will have to know the true horrors of war." Ron said. "don't trow your childhood away the way I was forced to."

__

_**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<br>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
>And all your little brother's favorite songs<strong>_

_**I just realized everything I have  
>Is someday gonna be gone<strong>_

"one day your going to want to rember things, write things down rosy so you don't lose the memories." Ron said.

"why? I have photografic memory." She said smirking.

"yes but with so much stuff to remember at school you're eventually going to want to remember these things and you wont be able to." Ron said ruffling his daughter's hair.

"what kinds of things?" she asked out of curiosity.

"the way the house is, what it sounds like when mum or me comes home from work, conversations you have with family and friends, maybe even Hugo's favorite songs." He said.

"why would I want to remember anything about Hugo?" she asked.

"believe me rose, you will." He said. Rose stood there a minute longer realizing everthing she had would be gone, realizing her dad must have felt the same way. That maybe he wished he had done this when he was young. She rushed up the stairs to her room and began to write.

_**So here I am in my new apartment  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off<br>It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<strong>_

_**Wish I'd never grown up  
>I wish I'd never grown up<br>Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>Could still be little<br>Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>It could still be simple<strong>_

Rose sat in her new flat, she had just finished Hogwarts and had just gotten a job, she had moved out to her own flat and now she sat there as she watched her parents and little brother walk back out of muggle London, she didn't realize just how different it was living on her own compared to Hogwarts or home.

Rose shivered and walked to the master bedroom – despite it only being eight – she grabbed her chudly cannons pjs her dad had gotten her for Christmas and climbed into bed. Curled up in a ball she realized just how much she missed home, just how much she wished she could have taken her father's advice, how much she wished she could still be a little kid, to curl up into her parents' bed when she had a bad dream.

Five minutes later, she couldn't sleep so she walked back to the living room where all the boxes were sitting not yet unpacked. She looked through some of the boxes when she came across one she did not remember. Opening it she found a small witch doll with chudly cannons robes, a soft pink blanket, and at the very bottom a small chudly cannons night light.

Rose walked slowly back to the bedroom and plugged in the nightlight, she fell asleep easily after that.

__

_**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>And even through to you want to  
>Please try to never grow up<strong>_

Ron walked from his daughter room to his own room where Hermione sat waiting for him.

"you cant stop her from growing up Ron." She said.

"I know, but I can try." He said.

"no, but you can give her the life you always wanted." Hermione said. "one without the burden of war." Ron smiled greatfully at her.

___**Don't you ever grow up  
>(Never grow up)<br>Just never grow up**_

Rose smiled at her tiny baby girl, wishing just like she knew her father had that her baby's would never grow up.

"mama." She heard a small voice from the door way.

"yes jean?" she asked the three year old as she placed baby Leah in her basinet.

"bad dream," she said climbing into her mother's lap on the bed.

"well then you'll just need to stay right here for tonight." Rose said pulling the blanket over the two of them.

"mummy?" jean asked.

"yes baby?" rose asked yawning.

"tell me a stowy." She said yawning as well.

"one from beadle?" rose asked knowing jean loved beadle stories. But she shook her head. "no? then what kind of story?"

"a stowy about gramma and grampa." She said yawning again. Rose smiled and began to tell one of her favorite stories about her parents, she hadn't realized until she had her own kids just how fast her parents had grown up, just how much she wanted to protect her daughters from growing up like her parents had. "love you mummy." Rose heard jean mumble as she drifted off to sleep.

"love you two baby girl." She said kissing her blonde curls.


End file.
